


An Advantageous Liasion

by kickcows



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue King walks into the HOMRA bar, offering a proposition to the bar’s owner, Izumo. Will he take the offer? Or will he push it aside, and wallow in his misery? Set after the events of K Project, but prior to the events of Missing Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Advantageous Liasion

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a very dear friend of mine, who suggested this pairing.

* * *

 

It’s another busy Friday night at the HOMRA bar in Shizume City, and it’s another night where Izumo wished he had more help behind the bar. Luckily, his patrons were an understanding bunch, as long as he kept their drinks always refilled without them having to ask. The clientele is ever changing as the night wears on, from businessmen occupying the first rush, to young twenty-somethings arriving at the peak hour, and now, it was the late-night regulars. Well, mostly late-night regulars. There were a few people sitting at a table he had not expected to see this evening. When they had arrived a half hour prior, he had almost dropped the glass he had been cleaning.

_The bell chimed over the door, announcing a newcomer into the establishment. Izumo looked up and his mouth dropped open in surprise for a split second, before recovering almost immediately._

_“Good evening, Seri-chan. My liege.” He bowed his head to the head of Sceptre 4 - Munakata Reisi. “And Fushimi-chan.” He nodded at the former HOMRA clansman. “To what do I owe this pleasure this evening?”_

_“We’re here to get a drink.” Seri smiled. “The usual please. Captain will take your best bourbon, neat, and Fushimi?”_

_“Jack and coke still?” Izumo looked over at Saruhiko, who was avoiding his eyes. There was a slight tilt of his head, the only answer he was going to get from him. “Very well. I’ll bring them over to you in a little bit. Sorry there’s no room at the bar this evening.”_

_“Not to worry, Kusanagi-san.” Reisi bowed his head._

_The three clansmen of Sceptre 4 made their way over to a table towards the back, and sat down, leaving Izumo to get their drinks ready. He couldn’t fathom why these three would be visiting his bar, this late in the evening. They must have just come from work, as the three of them were in their dress blues, but he had not been aware of any sort of activity. Deciding to ignore it for now, he got their drinks, and went back to work._

Less and less people were in the bar, as it was getting close to last-call. The three blue clansmen were still sitting, talking amicably. Izumo was thankful that Yata had decided to stay away from the bar this evening, as he didn’t want to break up a fight between him and Saruhiko. Although, he would never tell Yata, he knew how the two felt about each other, as he had seen them share a few kisses when they thought no one was looking. Ever since Mikoto’s death, it seemed Saruhiko was appearing more and more regularly around HOMRA. If it kept Yata’s mind occupied, that kept Izumo happy.

The sound of chairs scraping against the floorboard alerted him that the Blue clansmen were standing up, as everyone else that was still there were seated at the bar. He watched the three head towards the door, Seri turning around to wave a friendly goodbye, before they walked out into the night. Izumo ducked under the bar, and walked over to the table, and saw that they had paid for their drinks, and had left quite the hefty tip. Shaking his head, he pocketed the tip, and walked back to the bar, still trying to figure out what the three of them had been doing there in the first place.

“Last call!” He called out, ignoring the pestering thoughts for now, and began to focus on what he knew how to do best. And that was keep his patrons happy, and the liquor flowing.

…

Two days later, the chime rang over the door. Kusanagi’s heart stopped in his chest when he saw who it was, this time the glass he had been cleaning did drop from his hands, shattering on the floor.

“Shots!” Yata shouted, grabbing a bottle of cheap whiskey that he began to fill for the few Red clansmen that were hanging out. He ducked down, and began to wipe up the glass shards, using the cloth that he had dropped to take care of the job. 

“Good evening.” A low, baritone voice said up above him. Izumo looked up, feeling the red scarf around his neck practically choking him as he looked into violet eyes concealed by frameless glasses. “Slow night?” Munakata Reisi sat down at the bar, a small smirk on his face.

“Sundays are always slow.” Kusanagi replied, standing up from the floor. He dumped the broken glass into the receptacle, deciding at the last moment to throw away the cloth, as he didn’t really want to try and pick any unwanted shards out of it. “Can I get you something to drink, King?”

“Bourbon.” Reisi said. “Is smoking allowed in here?”

Izumo reached down and grabbed the ashtray that Mikoto used to use, and set it down in front of him. “No, but I suppose I can make an exception for you.” He turned around and grabbed his top shelf bourbon, and grabbed a lowball glass. He set it in front of the Blue King, and began to pour a generous pour of bourbon into the glass.

“Well, I appreciate you bending the rules for me.” Reisi placed the smoke between his lips. Moving automatically, Izumo snapped his fingers, his red clan powers manifesting in a small spark, lighting Reisi’s cigarette. The man took a long drag off of his smoke, and exhaled slowly. “Mikoto used to do something similar.”

Hearing the former Red King’s name caused a small pang in Izumo’s chest. “That doesn’t surprise me.” He pushed the glass towards the contemplative King. “This round is on the house.”

“Again, I appreciate your hospitality.” Reisi picked up his glass, and held it up. “To your health.”

He bowed his head. “And to yours.” He headed towards the other end of the bar, where Yata was still passing out shots. “I think that’s enough, Yata-chan.”

“Aww, come on, Kusanagai-san!” Yata complained. “I was just only going to pour one more round!”

“And that is too much.” He looked over at Rikio, who was setting his shot glass back on the bar. “Shouldn’t you be upstairs with our princess?”

“I was just going up!” Rikio stood up, and fixed his hat. “Yata, you coming upstairs with me?”

“Yeah, I can hang out for a little bit.” Izumo hid the smile on his face as he saw the younger man check his phone. “Night, Kusanagi-san!” The two HOMRA members headed past the bar, and walked up the long flight of stairs.

The other Red clansmen got up and left, saying goodnight to Izumo before leaving. Now it was just the few patrons, plus the Blue King. Since he figured he couldn’t avoid going over there any longer, he walked back over to where Reisi was still drinking his bourbon, smoking a second cigarette.

“So, what brings you to the bar this evening? Friday, I can understand if you guys had a particularly rough night. But,” Izumo lit his own smoke with the snap of his fingers, and inhaled deeply. Exhaling, he leaned against the back bar, and looked at Reisi. “But, tonight, you’re not in your uniform, and you’re here alone.”

“Can’t I just enjoy a drink at a quiet bar?” Reisi asked, his mouth covered by the glass he was now holding up to his lips. “Perhaps I was in the area.”

Izumo snorted, and began to put dirty glasses into the dishwasher. “Sure, you can enjoy a drink at a quiet bar. But, if I remember correctly, your headquarters is quite a ways away from my fine establishment. So, there must be another reason for your visit.” The cigarette he’s smoking is balancing precariously between his lips, as his hands are occupied with the dishware.

“How about another round?” The quiet man set his empty glass on top of the bar. “Is it last call soon?”

Wiping his hands off, Izumo took the smoke from between his lips, and ashed in the tray that was on the bar. “It is.” He grabbed the bourbon off the shelf, and poured it into his glass. “That’ll be 2000 yen.” He took one last drag of his smoke, then extinguished it in the ashtray.

“It really is top shelf.” Reisi dug into his jeans pocket, and pulled his wallet out. “Keep the change.” He set a 5000 yen note on the bar. “Can I finish my drink before you kick me out?”

Izumo walked over to the door, turned the open sign over, and locked the door. The only person left in the bar was the Blue King. “Yes. That’s fine.” He gathered up the rest of the empty glasses that were left around the bar, and began to set them in the dishwasher.

“Do you live upstairs?”

“No, I live down the street. But, I would have thought you would have known that.” Izumo glanced up, and saw Reisi looking at him, a knowing smile on his face.

“Yes, I did know, but was trying to be polite about it.” Reisi swallowed the rest of the liquid down, and handed Izumo his glass. “I suppose I will be going. Thank you for the free round.” He stood up from the barstool, and looked over at the front door. “Is there another door I may leave from?”

He points to the side door. “Enjoy your night, my liege. Thank you for your patronage tonight.” He gave a small wave, and watched him walk out.

Setting the dishwasher to run on its own, he switched off the lights, and made his way upstairs. He wanted to make sure Anna was safe, before he headed home. When he poked his head into her room, he saw she was sleeping peacefully. Rikio had passed out on the small couch that was in her room. It seemed Yata had left, probably by the window, and was no doubt in the company of Saruhiko. With a smile on his face, Izumo headed back downstairs, and then walked out the side door, locking the door from the outside. .

“Care for an escort home?” The voice made Izumo jump, his heart pounding hard in his chest, before he realized who had asked him the question. He pocketed his keys, before turning towards the sound of the voice.

“I thought you had gone home, Munakata-sama.” He pulled his pack of smokes out, and lit up a smoke.

“Is that a yes?” Reisi asked, following behind Izumo, who had begun walking.

“I will not stop you, my liege.” He waved his hand in a mock salute, as he headed towards his apartment complex.

The walk was short, Izumo living only a few blocks from the bar. They walked into the complex together, Izumo figuring the man was going to follow him all the way up to his door. Taking the elevator up to the seventh floor, Izumo stepped out first, and made his way to his apartment, his shadow trailing him just a few steps behind. Taking his keys out of his pocket, he looked over at the Blue King, who was far more attractive in the moonlight than he thought possible. He rarely saw the man out of his Sceptre 4 uniform, so the lack of layers was a little jolting, but something Izumo could get used to.

“Would you like to come in for a nightcap?” Izumo heard the words leave his mouth, before he realized what the implications of them might be construed as. “I have bourbon.”

“Well, if you have bourbon, how can I say no?”

Izumo pushed the door to his apartment open, allowing his guest to enter first. He followed him, removing his shoes next to the door, and headed into the apartment. “I’m sorry to say it’s not the same quality as what you drank at the bar, but it will still do the trick.” He walked into the small kitchenette. “Make yourself at home, Munakata-sama.”

“You can call me Reisi, Kusanagi-san.” Reisi took off his coat, and sat down on the couch. “I think we can do away with the honorifics behind closed doors.”

Many thoughts came into his mind at that statement, the well-known flair of jealousy igniting in his chest. He had always been rather calm about it in the past, knowing that the man now sitting on the couch had had the occasional fling with Mikoto, who Izumo had shared his bed with. It had been an understanding between the two of them - Mikoto would come and go as he pleased, but would only share his bed with the Blue King. No one else. And, in return, Izumo shared his bed with both Mikoto and Tatara, sometimes the three of them together. But now, both of them were gone, leaving Izumo alone.

“If you insist, my liege.” Izumo grabbed a second glass and began to fill both with a hearty shot of bourbon. He walked into the living room, his hand covering the glass. He handed it to Reisi, before taking a seat next to him. He clinked their glasses together. “Kanpai.”

“Kanpai.” Reisi echoed, his voice a little detached.

“So, are you going to finally tell me just what it was you were doing in my bar this evening?” Izumo asked, pulling his smokes from his pocket and taking two out. He handed one to the man sitting next to him, ignoring how his fingers grew warm when Reisi took the offered smoke from his fingers. “I’m not a fool, Reisi.”

“Ah, I never took you for a fool, Izumo. My humblest apologies.” He pushed his glasses up his nose with his right index finger, before placing the smoke between his lips. Just as before, Izumo lit the cigarette for him, before lighting his own. “I suppose curiosity is what brought me back to the bar alone this evening. Friday night, it was just pure coincidence. You can thank Awashima-kun for that.”

“Figures.” Izumo inhaled the warm smoke, enjoying the rush of nicotine through his veins before exhaling through his parted lips. “Curiosity?”

“There is no easier way to ask this, so I will be blunt, if that is alright with you?”

Now it was Izumo’s turn to feel the curiosity that Reisi spoke of. “If that is what you wish, my liege.”

“Have you taken another lover since…”

That was a question Izumo had  _not_  been expecting the other man to ask. “Since you killed my lover?” It was no secret that Reisi had dealt the final blow to the Red King, and deep down Izumo knew that it was for the best, but it still didn’t hurt any less.

“Since I killed  _my_ lover.” Reisi responded.

Finishing his bourbon in one gulp, Izumo set his empty glass down on the table, and ashed his smoke into the ashtray that sat next to the empty glass. “No.”

“Nor have I.”

This wasn’t the conversation that Izumo wanted to be having right now. “Why are you asking? I would have thought you would have had the comfort of one of your comrades, should you request it.”

“Clearly you don’t know how Sceptre 4 runs,” Reisi drained his glass. “I would ask you the same thing.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, I lost two lovers in the span of two weeks. Finding another warm body wasn’t something I felt necessary to my agenda.” Izumo stood up, and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, it’s late. I need to go to bed. I’ve got things I need to do in the morning. This isn’t something I feel comfortable speaking to you about.”

Reisi extinguished his smoke in the ashtray, and stood up. “My apologies for making you uncomfortable in your own home, Kusanagi-san.” He bowed his head. “I will take my leave.” He began to walk towards the front door.

That damn curiosity began to rear its ugly head again inside of Izumo. “Wait.” He watched the Blue King stop walking, and kept his back towards him. “Why were you asking? Are you here to proposition me?” Since the man had been so blunt before, he figured he would return the favor without warning him first.

“Yes.”

“What?”

Reisi turned around, staying in his spot. “I came here tonight to offer a release of sorts.”

“Why now?” Izumo asked, staring at him. “I mean, it’s been a few months since….since…”

“The event on the island.” Reisi began to walk towards him. “Yes, I am well aware of the time.”

Izumo couldn’t move. He couldn’t think, as what the man was offering sounded so very tempting. It had been far too long since he had enjoyed the company of another in his bed, and here Reisi was, offering just that. There was a voice inside of his head telling him that this was a very bad idea, that this would only lead to madness. He didn’t want to be compared to his fallen lover, nor did he want to think about this man in the throes of passion with him either. Except, there was another voice that was encouraging him to do this for that exact reason.

Tired of listening to the tug of war inside of his head, Izumo turned on his heel and began to walk back towards his bedroom. He was thankful the other man hadn’t said another word, and instead followed him down the hallway. He pushed the door open, and walked into his bedroom. He turned around and waited for the other man to enter the room.

“This is purely for convenience sake, right?” Izumo asked, taking off his glasses, and setting them on the small nightstand by his bedside. “Nothing more, nothing less?”

“If that makes this easier.” Reisi closed the bedroom door. Izumo lived alone, so there was no chance that someone would walk in on them, but it almost felt….proper to have it be this way.

“Honestly, I don’t know what would.” Izumo replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I mean, considering who you are, and who I am…”

A hand caressed the side of his face, cool fingers lifting his chin up. “Stop torturing yourself, Izumo. It will do no good.” Reisi’s fingers rubbed against his jawline, sending a pleasant shiver through Izumo’s body.

“Just….promise me one thing?” Izumo began to move towards the center of the bed, the Blue King moving with him.

“What is that?” The hand that had been caressing his face was now working on the knot of his red scarf. He reached for the hem of Reisi’s shirt, and pulled it upwards, revealing a pale chest.

Tossing the shirt to the side, Izumo took his glasses off, and set them next to his own. He looked into his violet eyes, and felt his breath catch in his throat. “Don’t treat me like him.”

“I would never.”

He still wasn’t sure if what he was about to do was the right thing, but the opportunity to indulge in some recreational activity that wasn’t just with his hand sounded too promising. Fingers moved with ease down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt at a reasonable pace. He inhaled sharply, as cool fingers touched the planes of his chest. He leaned his head back, the top of his head hitting his pillow, Reisi’s gentle caresses making him moan softly.

“Do you prefer soft…? Or rough?” His baritone voice was making the hair on his arms stand on end, the question all but forgotten as his mouth began to leave a trail of kisses down Izumo’s body.

Fingers locked with his own, as his hand began to make a fist, squeezing Reisi’s hand tight, as his tongue licked his belly button. “B-Both,” Izumo moaned low, lifting his hips upwards. The hand holding his squeezed back just as tight, the anchor exactly what Izumo needed at that moment. The warmth from his palm transferring to the cool touch of Reisi’s was wonderful, and the teasing kisses on his lower stomach only increased that feeling within him.

His pants were taken off with a sharp tug, leaving his bottom half completely exposed. His shirt was still on his body, but completely unbuttoned. He looked up, and saw a smirk on the Blue King’s face. “See something you like, my liege?”

“Oh, yes.” Reisi got up off the bed, and took his own pants off. Seizing the opportunity, Izumo sat up and pulled his shirt off of his arms, throwing it to the side of the bed. He rolled on his left side, stretching his right arm to pull open the drawer in his nightstand. He moaned low, as he felt lips against his right shoulder blade, Reisi’s warmth pressing against his back.

“W-What are you doing?” Izumo asked, leaning his head back. Reisi’s tongue began to lick a specific spot on his shoulder, and he knew just what he was licking. “Does my HOMRA mark turn you on?” He asked, moaning low as he felt his tongue lick the spot more.

“You have no idea,” Reisi murmured against his back. “What were you trying to get?” His lips were now leaving soft kisses against the back of his neck, forcing a low moan out of Izumo. Those two spots were a weakness on his body - Mikoto would love to torture him by nipping the back of his neck, while Tatara would play with his mark often. The fact that Reisi attacked both of these within seconds made him realize just how much he missed sharing his bed with someone.

“If you would stop, I could show you.” Izumo didn’t really want him to stop, but knew that if he didn’t get what he was reaching for, it would be a very painful tomorrow for him. The warmth disappeared from his back, allowing him to reach for the objects in the drawer. He pulled out the small bottle of lube, along with a few condoms, and flashed them to the other man. The bottle was taken from his hand, but the condoms were left behind.

Lips touched the shell of his ear. “You know the last person I was with. I think we can say it’s safe to say I’m clean.”

“You didn’t use condoms?” The touch of Reisi’s tongue on the shell of his ear made Izumo’s arousal skyrocket, even if he was finding out things about the past that should kill his libido.

A dark chuckle rumbled in his ear. “I never  _topped_ , Izumo.”

“Shit…” He moaned low, tilting his head back to feel more of Reisi’s body against his back.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw violet eyes burning with desire, reflecting exactly how he was feeling. Hands moved to his shoulder, and guided him to lay on his back, the position far more comfortable than what he had been in. Reisi’s lips connected with his, tentatively kissing him. Izumo moaned low, his lips parting naturally, the feeling of soft lips against his utter bliss. His hands automatically reached up to grab onto his lover’s hair, and when he felt soft, silky hair instead of the thick red hair he had been used to, it caused another sharp pain in his chest. The thought that Mikoto might be okay with this event happening helped Izumo cope with the sadness that was trying to make its way into his heart. Deciding to just go with it, he began to push his fingers into the dark blue strands, allowing himself to get lost to the lust that was building between the two of them.

A soft lick on the seam of his lips had him parting his lips, anticipation coursing through his body, as he waited to feel Reisi’s tongue against his for the first time. There was nothing quite like the first kiss between two strangers, even though they had probably shared many indirect kisses before thanks to their common lover. Reisi’s tongue caressed his with a gentle touch, making Izumo turn into jello. He could taste the sweetness of bourbon lingering on his tongue, and a hint of the last cigarette Reisi had smoked. His fingers tugged gently on his hair, moaning low into the kiss as his tongue delved further into his mouth. The gentle flick of the tip of his tongue stroking the roof of his mouth continued to coax lower moans from Izumo’s throat.

His hands left his hair, instead opting to slide down Reisi’s body, coming to rest on his hips. He pulled the man closer to him, as he was hovering above his body. The moment their hips met, their arousals touching for the first time, their kiss broke off abruptly, Reisi tossing his head back with a low groan.

“No fair, Izumo,” Reisi tried to roll his hips, but Izumo kept a firm grip on them, making it difficult for the Blue King to control the situation. No, Izumo had a feeling this man preferred being taken controlled of, if he had taken Mikoto as a lover. His blunt nails dug into Reisi’s hips, as he pushed his hips forward, grinding himself against Reisi more. “Nnngh….”

“I don’t hear you complaining too much, my liege.” Watching each expression cross the Blue King’s face as he rolled his hips more was empowering to him. He had only been in control when he and Tatara had done things together, and to feel that dominance return with this man was awfully satisfying.

Reisi straddled his hips, sitting comfortably on the top of Izumo’s thighs. He reached for the bottle Izumo had retrieved earlier, and began to pour some of the liquid onto his fingers. He was about to ask what the man was doing, and felt all speech leave him as Reisi raised himself up, and pushed one finger into his own body.

“Now who isn’t playing fair?” Izumo moaned low, watching the man work his own finger into himself. He hadn’t expected the man to prep himself, figuring he would be the one to take care of it for him, but this? No, this lewd display was making his cock grow thicker between his legs, his body begging to be seated inside of the man’s body already.

“C-Can’t wait…” Reisi admitted, inserting a second finger into his body. “E-Easier to just…mmm….do this myself…”

“Shall I put a condom on?” Izumo had a feeling he knew what the man would say, given their talk earlier, but wanted to reaffirm the man’s decision. His hands rested on Reisi’s thighs, licking his lips as he watched the man writhe more on his own two fingers.

Soft pants were leaving the Blue King’s mouth, as a third finger was added. “N-No.” Reisi shook his head. “No condoms.”

“If you begin to sleep with anyone else,” Izumo began to say, but was cut off by Reisi’s mouth clamping down over his. His tongue came into contact with his own, silencing his speech. He groaned low into the kiss, shivering slightly when he felt Reisi’s hand begin to stroke his girth slowly, coating it with lube.

He tried not to buck his hips into the touch, instead sliding his hands back up to his hips, gripping him tightly. He could feel both of his hands on his body - one hand on his chest, with the other stroking him gently. When he felt that he was coated enough, Izumo slid both of his hands up towards the middle of Reisi’s back, and quickly flipped them, so that the Blue King was now the one laying on his back.

“Is this alright, Reisi?” He looked into the man’s violet eyes, mesmerized by the desire he saw there. The tip of his cock began to rub teasingly against the man’s entrance, torturing both of them in different ways. “Tell me now, because once this begins, it will be difficult to stop.”

“Yes.” A breathless moan fell from his lips, giving Izumo all the answer he needed to hear.

In all of his years, Izumo never thought he would be topping this man laying beneath him. No, he had always assumed that Mikoto had submitted to him, and not the other way around. There was something thrilling about that knowledge, his mind somehow more accepting of the situation now. He could almost hear the Red King’s sonorous chuckle in his mind, encouraging him to keep going with the man beneath him. Closing his eyes, he let the tip of his cock push into him slowly, not wanting to hurt the other man in any way.

The sudden warmth surrounding him almost made him lose himself completely, but he grit his teeth and willed his body to not do that to him. The wanton moans from Reisi’s mouth were not helping matters, but Izumo wasn’t about to silence him. No, those moans were a melodic aphrodisiac, and he couldn’t wait to make the tone change. When he felt Reisi finally relax around him, he pulled himself back, only to thrust forward hard, sinking himself deeper into the man’s body.

Nails were digging into his shoulder, as legs wrapped around his waist tightly. To feel the Blue King submit to him completely was intoxicating, just as him drawing louder moans out of him was. He thrust harder into him, those nails now dragging down his back in a painfully exquisite way. His own moans began to mingle with Reisi’s, as he rocked his hips faster, the pleasure building inside of him.

“Izumo,” Reisi panted his name with each hard thrust into his body.

He pressed his face against Reisi’s neck, moaning low. To hear his name fall from other’s lips again was pushing him into overdrive. He needed this release more than he thought he needed, as he bucked his hips harder. Reaching between their bodies, his hand wrapped around Reisi’s arousal, and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. The girth in his hands felt amazing, and Izumo could only imagine if they were to meet again under this circumstances, what it would feel like to have it buried deep inside of him. Moaning louder, he could feel Reisi’s body begin to tighten around his cock, the deeper he drove himself into him.

His hand was stroking him faster, the pre-cum leaking from the tip helping his hand move with ease. Lifting his head up, he quickly found Reisi’s lips with his own, kissing the man deeply as he began to slam hard into him. One particular thrust struck gold, the kiss breaking off fast with a toss of Reisi’s head backwards. He knew he had found that bundle of nerves deep inside of him, and began to slam the tip of his cock against it over and over. Each moan passing from Reisi’s lips increased in pitch, the loud, caterwaul moans forcing low grunts out of Izumo’s mouth. He could feel himself teetering on the edge, but would not come before the King.

“I….I…” Reisi’s shouted words were lost to incoherent babbling, Izumo’s hand pumping him harder. Once the warmth of Reisi’s release began to coat his hand, Izumo slammed hard into him one last time. He rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm, moaning low with each small thrust as Reisi kept spasming around his cock, succumbing to his own hedonist pleasure.

They both laid still, panting hard, trying to catch their breath. Izumo could feel himself growing soft, and pulled his hips back carefully, slipping out of Reisi. The legs that had been wrapped around his waist fell away, allowing him to move more. Both grunted low at the sudden loss of their connection. He laid next to him, resting his head on Reisi’s chest.

“Do you feel better?” Izumo asked, humming low as he felt a hand start to run through his hair. “I know I do.” He reached down blindly by the side of his bed, and grabbed his shirt. He began to use it on Reisi’s chest, wiping up the evidence of their coupling. He reached down, and began to wipe up his backside, pleased to see that the King was not pushing him away, and allowing him to help clean him up. He used the last clean area of his shirt on himself, before balling the shirt up and tossing it clear across the room.

“I feel incredible.” A low chuckle fell from Reisi’s lips. “Do you mind if I stay here for a little bit?”

“Not at all, my liege.” Izumo listened to the man’s steady heartbeat, breathing deeply. “Forgive me if I pass out, as I haven’t been this….”

“Comfortable?” Reisi asked, the arm that was wrapped around Izumo’s body held him tighter.

“Sedated.” Izumo nodded, a small smile on his face.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Izumo did fall asleep, as his body was thoroughly spent. When he woke up the next morning, the Blue King was no longer in his bed. Not that Izumo was surprised by it, but he had been hoping to wake up in his arms. That constant warmth of another body in his bed was quite welcoming. However, turning over, he could still feel the heat from his body there, so he must not have left all that long ago. Rolling over onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling, a smile on his face. He hadn’t felt this good in a very long time.

…

Another week passed, and Friday night came once more. It had been a slow week, both in terms of bar patrons and activity for the Red clan. When the chime rang over the door, and he saw the Blue King walk in, Izumo’s heart began to pound in his chest. He was dressed in his dress blues, and took a seat at the far end of the bar. Grabbing the bourbon off the top shelf, he walked over to where the man was, and began to pour it into a glass, while setting an ashtray in front of him.

“What brings you in this evening, my liege? Is trouble brewing in our district?” Izumo lit the man’s cigarette, a small smirk on his face. He hadn’t heard a word from the man since he had left his apartment the week before, but it hadn’t bothered him in the slightest.

“I do believe so.” Reisi nodded his head, his lips curling up into a matching smirk. “Perhaps you will need an escort home this evening?”

“I would be remiss to decline such a generous offer,” Izumo bowed his head. “The bar won’t be closing for another few hours.”

“Then, I hope you have plenty of bourbon.” Reisi pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

“For you? Of course.” Izumo set the bottle on the bar, and went to tend to his other customers.

And so began their foray into a complicated relationship, Izumo finally finding a sense of peace with the one person he never expected to find it with.


End file.
